The compound above-cited is well-known as a chemical entity. It has in fact been repeatedly cited as a useful intermediate in the synthesis of 1,3,5-undecatriene and its isomers [see, for example, B. P. Andreini et al., Tetrahedron 43, 4591 (1987); F. Naf et al., Helv. Chim. Acta, 58, 1016 (1975)]. In spite of this, there has been no mention, nor even suggestion, in any of these references of the possible utility of this compound, or of one of its stereoisomers, for perfumery applications.
Yet, we have now established that 1,3-undecadien-5-yne and its (E) and (Z) configuration isomers possess very useful odors, and that they are capable of creating floral, green and galbanum type odor effects. Thus, (E)-1,3-undecadien-5-yne turns out to be a choice perfuming ingredient, possessing a remarkably powerful odor with a galbanum and fruity character, reminiscent of the odor of mandarine peel, together with a distinct note similar to that which is characteristic of methyl octynecarbonate and methyl heptynecarbonate. It is in fact a very pleasant odor note, which recalls the odor of violet leaves, while also possessing a green and fruity character reminiscent of the odor of Dynascone.RTM. [1-(5,5-dimethyl-1-cyclohexen-1-yl)-4-penten-1-one; origin: Firmenich SA, Geneva, Switzerland] though less allylic and with a more pronounced galbanum character, accompanied by a very clean citrus-mandarine subnote. The use of this compound in perfumery is thus a preferred embodiment of the invention.
On the other hand, (Z)-1,3-undecadien-5-yne is also a useful perfuming ingredient, but it possesses a greener odor, with a more pronounced mastic-ocimene character.
As a result of their odor qualities, these compounds can therefore find wide use in perfumery, namely for the preparation of perfuming bases and concentrates, perfumes and colognes, as well as for perfuming a variety of consumer products such as soaps, bath or shower gels, shampoos and other hair-care products, cosmetic preparations, body deodorants, air-fresheners, or yet detergents, fabric softeners or household products.
In these applications, they can be used in a pure state or, as is more common, in admixture with other perfuming co-ingredients, solvents or adjuvants of current use in perfumery and which can be easily selected by the skilled person as a function of the fragrance effect that is desired to achieve and of the nature of the product to be perfumed. A more detailed description of such ingredients is not warranted here and examples thereof can be found in the reference works and specialized textbooks of the type of that of S. Arctander, Perfume & Flavor Chemicals, Montclair, N.J., U.S.A. (1969), for example.
A particular embodiment of the invention consists in the use of the compound cited in the form of a mixture of the two stereoisomers (E) and (Z), wherein the relative proportions (E)/(Z) can vary in a wide range of values, typically from 1:0 to 0:1, and can assume any intermediate value between these limits. Preferred embodiments relate to the use of such mixtures of (E)-1,3-undecadien-5-yne and (Z)-1,3-undecadien-5-yne, wherein the first mentioned isomer is present in an amount of 50% by weight or more, relative to the weight of said mixture.
The concentrations in which these compounds, and their mixtures above-mentioned, can be used to achieve the desired perfuming effects vary in a wide range of values, since they are dependent on the nature of the product to be perfumed and on the type of odor effect that one desires to obtain. In addition, they are also a function of the nature of the other co-ingredients present in a given composition. By way of example, one can however cite concentration values of the order of 0.5 to 5%, or even 10% or more by weight of said compound, relative to the weight of the composition, as convenient proportion values whenever 1,3-undecadien-5-yne or its isomers are added to perfuming bases and concentrates. Much lower concentration values will typically be necessary when using these compounds for perfuming the various consumer articles cited above.
As previously mentioned, the synthesis of 1,3-undecadien-5-yne and its two stereoiomers has been described before, namely by F. Naf et al. in the reference cited above.
The invention thus relates to the compositions and perfumed products above-cited, which contain these compounds as active perfuming ingredients, as well as to the method of use of said compounds to impart, enhance, improve or modify the odor of these compositions and products, which method comprises adding thereto 1,3-undecadien-5-yne, one of its stereoisomers or a mixture of the latter. The invention is illustrated in further detail by way of the following examples.